Interpersonal communication has progressed from the written word and voice communication to instantaneous communications that may include text, images, video, and sound. Interpersonal communication can take place between two or among many participants. Further, the participants may each be using different types of devices, and may switch from one communication mode, e.g. voice-only, to other modes, such as video calling. Coordinating the communications as the call situation changes may be challenging. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.